


No Regrets

by Anthony_1420267



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_1420267/pseuds/Anthony_1420267
Summary: LOFTER补档，是踢马竞后看到米莉更新的ig（他拥抱萝卜的那张）写的是个“虽然我们欧冠出局了但我还有我的米莉呢”的故事ooc全归我，美好属于267
Relationships: James Milner/Andrew Robertson
Kudos: 1





	No Regrets

Andy头球摆渡，安菲尔德的歌声掩盖了皮球砸到横梁结实而又闷厚的声音，但那声音却在他心里响起，哐的一下，他懊恼地抱住脑袋，难以相信自己射丢了几乎可以锁定胜局的进球。

这本该是粒进球。他想。 

这本该是属于我的26岁生日礼物——一个在欧冠淘汰赛中的进球，这本该成为帮助我们晋级的一球。 

然而我射丢了它。 

哨音吹响，卫冕冠军被双杀出局，利物浦的欧冠之路就此结束。 

“James。” 

他望着向他走过来把他抱在怀里的队长，用他那格拉斯哥口音轻声叫着他的名字。今天James有一个冲撞门将的动作，那真的不应该，他确实心急了，但谁都知道今天这一战他们已经发挥得淋漓尽致、做到最好了。 

“James。” 

他再次开口，仍旧呼唤着队长的名字。James的怀抱很温暖，他一直庆幸能跟这个人走在一起，尽管他还记得为赫尔城效力的最后那个赛季他们客场挑战利物浦时正是他送给了对方一粒点球，当时站上点球点的不是别人——十二码开外，是他现在的伴侣。他目送着James将点球罚进——然后——目送着赫尔城降级，接着他来到了利物浦，James闯入他的生活，也闯入他心里。 

“James。” 

James的手上还有伤口，那一定很痛，他对此已经见怪不怪了，因为James每个赛季都会在球场上流血，可他仍旧心怀愧疚，关于那次打铁，他决定以后多练几组射门和头球，提高把握机会的能力，万一哪天他会成为安菲尔德的英雄呢？他心安理得地接受拥抱，他想在James的怀里多待那么一阵子，他不免回想起上赛季的欧冠决赛，当裁判吹响了哨子他累的卧倒在地，正是James走过来弯腰抱他，他们早就习惯了找对方欢呼庆祝，也早就习惯了留出一点视野寻找对方的影子。他又想起利物浦前几天发布的视频，那个关于舍友的问题，当他说出“I have my roommate James”后便望向那双蔚蓝色的眸子，James笑着回答了“You do”，蓝色眼睛还眨了一眨，他差点就要在摄像机面前把“James拜托，你在向我抛媚眼吗”说出口了。他俩一度把Trent晾在一边，他想起来那句“Why you not gonna be there”，以及他们八岁的年龄差。距离不是问题，他也能接受异地恋，大不了就多往那边飞几次，他又不缺钱，不如把钱花在去见James的路上和给James买礼物（大多是套子！）。他知道James什么都不缺，他也同样什么都不缺，但他就是想给James买礼物，各种高尔夫球杆会是首选，接下来或许会是酒，在假期中他会哄骗James喝一点，不用一醉方休，尝尝味道，一点点就好。在他们上床之前来点酒助兴，然后一觉睡到第二天中午十二点，醒来看得到James的睡颜，虽然James比他早起，这有点不太可能，不过能看到洗完澡后散发着清香的James也很不错。 

James真的很好抱，不仅是在床上，他那低得吓人的体脂率和一身肌肉注定抱着很舒服。他的身材真的很好，至少Andy很喜欢，只需环住他的腰，腰和屁股的曲线就都出来了。Andy用嘴唇蹭着James的脖子，他才不管汗水留下的湿咸气味，他只想稍微撒个娇，James当然会同意他这么做。队长说着安慰人的话可他全然没在听，他们才刚刚回归欧冠三个赛季而已，他明白利物浦永远不会停下前行的脚步，输一场没什么的，何况他们首回合不争气，而且马竞是难啃的硬骨头，他们在90分钟的时间里已经踢出了卫冕冠军的气势，他们做了一切该做的。 

“James。” 

“What？” 

“I love you。” 

他只想紧紧抱着James，或许今年的生日过得有些糟糕，但他的James——他爱了两年多的James——此刻正在他怀里。 

**他正在拥抱幸福。**


End file.
